


Cold Hands, Bloodless Heart

by OnceInABlueMoon



Series: Collapsed Garden [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Blood, But whatever, Daggers, Dark, Decapitation, Emma is all killer in this one folks, I can always take it down later I guess, I feel so bad posting this, NO LIKE REALLY, Other, Predator/Prey Dynamics, Purgatory, Ripping Hearts Out of Chests, Vampires, Violence, its so dark, no really, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceInABlueMoon
Summary: “It doesn’t matter if you kill me.” Freddy says as vampire-venom spurts from the open wound in his throat, as Emma’s claws make contact with his writhing bloodless heart. Her fingers tear through the flesh easily “We're all dead. And you'll be dead too once he gets his hands on you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY DARK OKAY, OR WELL IT'S DARK FOR ME SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.
> 
> This takes place before Fallen Warren, I wanted to post in chronological order, but I thought it be interesting to show what Emma was like before she met Dean in Purgatory so I guess this is a flashback of sorts.
> 
> This work was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> BTW the alternative title for this was going to be Cold Hands, Bloodless Heart if you guys like that better lmk and I'll change the title.

There is no wind in Purgatory, not wisps of air to blow specific scents her way. So when Emma’s in the trees, perched high, waiting for her next kill she needs to focus, has to concentrate to pick out the scents she needs in the block of Purgatory’s bleak odor. 

Emma closes her eyes and when Purgatory’s unnatural, blue-grey light pierces the thin skin of her eyelids she reopens them, focused. 

Down below, there are two vampires walking, one dressed in flannel and denim (and ex hunter no doubt) and the other in clothes that looked as if they used to be made of fine lace, his shoes dirtied where fat buckles sit on the front of them. 

In this particular part of Purgatory, foliage is dense and thick, moss covering the ground in rotten curls. The ground is stiff and hard like granite, and the roots of the tree Emma is hidden in dig into the floor like unrelenting fingers. 

“Did you hear?” The Flannel One says to the other. His voice is low, eyes looking beady and small when offset by his nose, crooked from being broken one too many times. 

“Hear what?” The Buckled One says and Emma feels her teeth bare. Of the two, he’s the one she’s really after, the one who hunted her and took the celestial bronze blade that had fallen into Purgatory with her. (It had been a gift from her mother) In a way, Emma supposes she should be thankful, it’s because she couldn’t rely on her blade that she learned to use her claws, her agility. But this is her territory, this part of the forest that’s hard to navigate and filled with shadows, and he’s strolled in with a blood debt to pay. 

“That you know, _he’s_ here.” The Flannel One is speaking again and the Buckled One rolls his eyes. 

“Freddy,” The Buckled One tells the Flannel One (Freddy apparently) “the only reason I’m hauling you around is because you’ve proven to be somewhat useful despite the fact that your brain is the size of a pea, that being said,” The Buckled One continues “that hunter is myth, and besides humans can’t get into Purgatory.” 

“Assuming he’s human Gale.” Freddy mutter and The Buckled One, _Gale_ , snorts. But Emma feels it, the tremor that runs through him/, she can smell fear trickle into his blood like rain water. It doesn’t really matter who they’re talking about, just that Emma takes great pleasure in the fact that whatever it is, it’s scaring the _everloving shit_ out of Gale. 

“I’m serious,” Freddy continues “I’ve seen that guy on a hunt okay? I’ve seen him move, he kills like it’s breathing, he ain’t someone you should be messing with it.” 

“You say that like he’s watching us,” Gale responds and Emma tunes him out, bored of the conversation now that Gale seems to be recovering his bravado. Watches as he pushes off the tree he’s leaning against. Amongst the ruffles of his torn clothing, she sees something catch the light where it’s tucked into his belt and she know without further examination that it’s her blade. 

Emma body coils tight and her toes curl around the branch beneath her feet, she places a steadying hand between them, hand wrapped around the thin branch, and the other against the base of the tree. Her claws extend, fangs slipping out easily. Gale is fierce, she knows that from when she encountered him the first time, but Freddy could be an unexpected adversary too, he was a hunter after all. 

_Hunter_ the animal part of her brain snarls and Emma remembers, remembers the real world, and all it’s bright colors and the bang of a gun firing. 

She’ll kill Freddy second Emma decides, after she rips Gale’s head off quick and easy, she’ll want to take her time. 

Down below, the two are still talking and Emma is impatient. When Gale gets fully into her line of vision back to her, arms spread wide in a jaunty fashion, she lunges from the tree. 

Freddy gives a warning shout as Emma soars through the air, but before Gale can move she’s on him, her claws piercing through his back muscles, fangs poised around his throat ready to crush his windpipe. 

“You have something of mine,” Emma snarls, breath panting once Gale goes still in shock “and I want it back.” 

Gale quivers, body tense, across from him Freddy is paralyzed, eyes blown wide. 

“My blade,” Emma continues “I want it now,” She retracts the claws of her right hand where there deep in Gale’s back and watches as vampire venom spills out of the wounds. Casually she extends her hand over Gale’s shoulder, waiting. 

Beneath her Gale bucks like a bull, trying to throw her off and Emma goes flying through the air. The movement, however, is not unexpected and Emma contorts her body and ends up poised in front of him. Gale is inhumanly quick, twisting his torso to run, but Emma is faster and snags his throat into her hands, a second later, his spine pops as his head comes clean off his shoulders. 

Behind her, Freddy makes a pitiful whimpering noise. 

Emma leans down, fishes her blade out of Gale’s makeshift belt and tucks it into the back of her jeans waistband. 

“Wait.” Freddy says but Emma’s done waiting and jumps, tackling him to the floor. 

Freddy spits and swears beneath her, rolling around stubbornly, but Emma claws at his throat, the skin splitting wide and Freddy’s body goes lacks, his torso relaxing, beneath her his legs try and kick out but Emma’s straddling him and her thighs are a steal trap on either side. 

Freddy’s skin is inhumanly pale as a stray beam of Purgatory’s light breaks through the tree line illuminating his gaunt, hungry face. Emma's finger’s digging into his chest. 

“It doesn’t matter if you kill me,” Freddy says as vampire-venom spurts from the open wound in his throat, as Emma’s claws make contact with his writhing, bloodless heart. Her fingers tear through the flesh easily “We're all dead. And you'll be dead too, once he gets his hands on you.” 

“Oh yeah.” Emma says and closes her fists around the weakly-pumping muscle, eyes slitted, body thrumming with the pleasure of the kill “And who’s that? Who’s my killer?” Emma cocks her head to the side, teeth bared, mind serene. 

Freddy laughs. 

“His name’s Dean Winchester, and he’s going to kill us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @thetardismademedoit.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. Reviews are like cookies, yummy and full of love!
> 
> P.p.s BTW the alternative title for this was going to be Cold Hands, Bloodless Heart if you guys like that better lmk and I'll change the title.


End file.
